


Soap On The Floor

by Esparafuso



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Match, Shower Sex, baleric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso
Summary: Post Champions League 18/19 Match, Real Madrid 5 x 0 Viktoria PlzeňLuka knew Gareth always took longer in the shower, that time wasn't any different.





	Soap On The Floor

Gareth did it. 

He managed to score the fourth goal of the match, and his first after almost two months of difficult results for the striker.

Just thinking about it made a big smile bloom up on Luka’s face. He almost couldn’t stop himself from running to the pitch and jumping on his boyfriend as he celebrated with their teammates. He had testified how upset and frustrated the Welsh man was lately from his lack of goals. They all could see his state of mind at certain moments during the games. 

They’ve talked about it just a few times. Gareth was a very reserved man, but Luka could see through his even quieter and easily stressed behaviour how the fans’ demands and the obvious hints by their coaches affected him. How he was beating himself up trying to achieve a result, to prove he deserved his place in the starting eleven, but the ball wouldn’t go in and the shadow of being benched again and staying there still made him anxious.

Now looking at him… he radiated happiness. It certainly must’ve felt like a heavy weight was starting to be lifted from his shoulders - and Luka himself couldn’t help but share this feeling. His smile coming back from the pitch during the break reached his glowing eyes, and the Croatian knew it was mirrored on his own face before he was dragged away from curious eyes and kissed enthusiastically in a corner of the dressing room, in the short couple minutes they had to spare before they’d have to join the others to hear Solari’s instructions for the second half. 

Now that the game was over and they were just fooling around and getting ready for their departure, Luka was packing both their belongings to leave the dressing room soon. The Croatian would probably be the last one to do so, since he usually waited for Gareth to come out of the shower. He usually took a while in this process not only to wash his long hair but also to reflect upon anything. He knew that night he must be thinking about the game and how it could enhance his motivation for the upcoming matches.

The Croatian was just observing his teammates interacting with each other while getting dressed when he noticed Casemiro approaching him, a damp towel over his head, still glowing from his own header from minutes ago. “Hey champ, good game!” Luka greeted, offering a high five promptly taken by the Brazilian.

“Good game!” repeated him, chuckling and going back to the task of drying his ears and their tricky corners, coming fresh from the shower “Gareth said he forgot his towel and asked if you could bring it to him.”

“Oh, sure” Luka replied, already looking around for the forgotten item, finding it folded in a pile near their belongings on the bench.

“Better take an extra one with you only for his hair” Casemiro teased, and ended up laughing when the smaller friend took a couple seconds considering the proposition and actually fished another dry towel from the pile. Luka winked and laughed with him, before leaving for the showers area.

It wasn't hard to spot his boyfriend, since he was the only one still there, as predicted. He walked towards the stall and knocked lightly on the door “Brought you your towel! Is your head still on the clouds?” he said in a raised voice, leaving the towels on the wooden bench in the center of the corridor of stalls, in front of Gareth’s.

“Oh, you bet!” Luka couldn’t see him, but could hear his giggle muffled by the sound of water running and feel the smile in his tone of voice. “Tonight went better than I expected”

He smiled once again, leaning against the tiles right beside the door to his shower stall, deciding to spend the rest of the time there with the Welsh until he was done “I’m sure we can make it through this harsh phase we faced the last month together.”

“We can make it. Together.” Gareth answered from the other side, speaking a bit louder to be heard through the noise of the water running “I’ll work harder to keep it up, like we did now”

Luka hummed in agreement, knowing he would say and actually have that approach before he even said it. They were so much alike in this aspect, always knowing they had to always seek improvement. That was one of the things that made their friendship come so easy in the beginning even before they became lovers. 

Then it came to the midfielder’s mind some of the great things that came with said advanced level of relationship and bit his lip, sighing “I’m so proud, Gareth… I’m really looking forward to have proper time alone with you when we reach the hotel” Luka said in a dreamy murmur, closing his eyes and smiling before that perspective. 

His eyes snapped open after a few seconds when he heard the click of the door right beside him opening, and a very wet Welsh coming to his sight through the opening when he leaned close to him, not afraid to get him wet too, and without ceremony said “Couldn’t hear what you said for last, now”

Luka instinctively stared at his boyfriend’s naked figure, almost forgetting what he was asked before he forced his eyes to focus on Gareth’s face once again “I...I said I couldn’t wait… To be alone with you. You know, when he go back to the hotel and have some privacy...” he said, in a tone even lower than before, feeling his face heat up. Taken by Gareth’s grin and the open door now though, he didn’t seem to have any trouble listening to him.

“From the way you’re looking at me, I don’t think you’d really want to wait that long” the forward raised an eyebrow, amusement heavy in his accent.

The Croatian didn’t have an answer for that. He was way too honest for his own good, and he wasn’t surprised - although definitely embarrassed - to see how his desire should be obvious just by looking at his face. Before he could try to find a way out of that accurate accusation, a strong grip closed around his wrist, pulling and guiding his stumbling legs inside the shower stall.

Luka gasped, immediately feeling the spray of water wetting his head and clothes as soon he stepped into the cramped space with someone way bigger than himself. His boyfriend pressed him against the nearest wall, and Luka’s sneakers chapped on the water as he followed the command of his hands, trying not to lose his balance “Gareth! What are you doing?! I’m dressed up and everybody still is in the dressing-”

“Shhh” Gareth shushed him with a quiet chuckle, clearly amused by his reaction, and pressed his fingers over his babbling mouth to make sure he would listen to what he would say next “I’m giving you what we both want...” he smiled, then leaned in to whisper in his ear “...and if you remain good and quiet, I’m sure we can do it quickly. For now, at least” 

When he pulled away just enough to check if Luka got the message right and agreed with him, he saw the water already soaking his coat and blond hair. He uncovered Luka’s mouth and saw him licking the droplets of water being sprayed on them. If he wasn’t aroused by the idea of taking him right then and there before, that sure would be a great encouragement. 

“I will be good... Let’s just hope for the best about the quiet part though” Luka said honestly, biting his lower lip as he looked at Gareth’s, an open invitation promptly taken for the Welsh to take it in a passionate kiss.

As Luka felt his striker get a good taste of his mouth, they didn’t lose time in getting rid of Luka’s garments, which got heavier and heavier the more water they absorbed. Gareth did most of the work, gently dismissing the Croatian’s clumsy hands to take the pieces off himself. 

Luka detached their lips for a moment, giving him more space to work with. Layer after layer was peeled off and hung or thrown over the stall they were occupying, including Luka’s shoes and socks, until the smaller man was finally free from anything that could cover his pale skin.

“Now that’s the proper outfit for the occasion” he heard Gareth say and giggled in response. His boyfriend seemed to take the new image of himself in for a couple seconds, blue eyes traveling along it, admiration so clear in them that Luka never failed to feel his heart and cheeks warming up at such love. He felt the Welsh man’s fingers touching his chin, lifting it just enough to take his lips in a delicious, languid initial kiss. 

The midfielder sighed dreamily and welcomed it, placing small hands on Gareth’s shoulder, feeling the water run down bother their bodies. Gareth did the same on his waist, caressing his wet skin up and down lovingly. That first kiss felt almost like a ritual, for they had no rush getting lost in the sweetness of it. 

As they parted after a while to breath and right after joined mouths again in a new one, however, Gareth’s hands got more daring in exploring his body. No matter how familiar they were, almost comforting, they always did the trick of getting Luka just the way the other wanted. He felt the shivering contrast between the warm thin streaks of water running down his skin and the firm touch of his boyfriend’s broad palms feeling his now exposed hips, abdomen, waist and arms. They went up to his neck and jaw, cupping them and bringing the Croatian’s face closer to part from his lips and drag his own along his cheek and jaw, nibbling its sharp line. 

Luka hummed appreciatively, loving and welcoming the attention. Gareth’s hands soon traveled to his lower back, pulling him into his embrace, but right after moved over to his bum, cupping and squeezing the firm round cheeks and eliciting a muffled moan from him.

“Been wanting to get you since the game’s break, Luka” he heard Gareth murmuring in a low heavy voice, nibbling and gently pulling the midfielder’s lower lip. Luka felt arousal bubbling in his lower belly, getting him harder and making his heart race as he thought how he would probably give anything his boyfriend wanted by then if they didn’t have so little time. 

“You got me now, you can have me” Luka sighed licking his lips and getting them taken again in a hungry kiss as their bodies pressed up together, the steam and the large figure of his boyfriend’s body trapping him against the wall in a even more cramped space. Luka never felt smaller and more subordinate to the other, compared to the times they shared a shower, like the larger and more private one in their room - instead of a cramped shower stall of a team’s dressing room.

Gareth’s hands moved again, loving but greedy, this time stopping by his chest. Luka knew what that meant, and yet let out gasped moans as his boyfriend’s thumbs started to caress his nipples, circling and rubbing both hard nubs in slow, continuous motions. The space between them became non existent, and soon the hard form of Gareth’s cock pressed against his lower abdomen, for he himself needed some relief there. 

Luka broke the kiss to gasp for air, and Gareth moved to his neck, kissing and sucking his flesh, not seeming to care about the bids of water he swallowed in the process. Gareth’s thigh found their way between Luka’s legs, pressing and rubbing up and down, earning a pleased moan from his smaller boyfriend as his cock got the friction he didn’t even notice he needed. It seemed to obviously delight Gareth, since he held Luka in place to repeat the action more thoroughly, whispering arousing encouragements as the Croatian rolled his hips to get more of the contact and moaned every time his shaft got massaged by the muscles of Gareth’s thigh.

Luka was lost in his own little isle of pleasure when they heard footsteps echoing in the empty room. Of course that had to happen eventually, given the dressing room full of players probably almost ready to leave the stadium so near them. He couldn’t help but gasp in realization, panicked eyes looking up to Gareth as the Welsh covered his mouth with his hand for the second time that night, this time for way more risky reasons.

“Gareth, we’re packing up. Are you done yet or…?” they heard Karim ask, shuffling something outside and opening the tap to wash his hands or something, voice elevating due the distance and the water running.

Gareth merely huffed in frustration, but didn’t see concerned enough to stop his now very inappropriate activities. “Will be in a bit, mate, still have got to wash my hair” he saw the Welsh lie, then kiss the top of his own hand covering Luka’s mouth after he couldn’t help a shaky moan due to the continuous movement of his hips. Luka’s hands gripped Gareth’s wrist and the other flew to his hip bone, motioning that whatever he thought he was doing he should stop now.

“If you’re going to spend three days to clean it every match or training we have, you’d do better by shaving it all off” Karim complained, and they didn’t need to see him to know he was rolling his eyes right now - and maybe even ran a hand though his own military haircut, just to show how he was free of any nuisance related to hair care. Then they heard the noise of water in the sink stopping from running, meaning he was probably drying his hands now.

Luka’s eyes closed in concentration, giving up on stopping his boyfriend and just focusing on not being loud enough to get them discovered, since Gareth just didn’t seem willing to waste any precious spare minute they had to talk to Karim. The midfielder hoped no one noticed his own absence in the dressing room, almost as much as he wished their French colleague would do them a big favour and leave.

“Leave me be, Karim, I’m almost done” Gareth sighed in a tired tone, visibly just wishing the same as Luka, but not having the prudence the older man would probably have, being their positions inverted. The midfielder moaned again against Gareth’s palm at the pattern his boyfriend seemed to assume, thrusting against him over and over in the most delicious friction he could have in that situation, making him squirm and tilt his head back against the tiles behind him.

“Alright, alright. Hurry up though, we’re leaving in ten” Karim said at least, and the duo soon heard the noise of his footsteps getting blessedly lighter and further away from them.

Luka breathed deeply when Gareth pulled his hand away, finally slowing down to give him time to recover “I know what you will say, I’m sorry” the forward said, chuckling a little and kissing his boyfriend on the lips apologetically “...But you heard him. We’ve only got ten minutes and I’m sure you don’t want to leave in this state, do you?” 

The Croatian limited himself to whine in a defeated agreement, knowing that no matter how bad his boyfriend behaved, he had a very good point there. Gareth kissed the corner of his lips, licking them and coaxing the midfielder into another proper kiss. Luka softened up, holding and caressing the other by the waist 

“I’m…we really should… before someone else shows up... ” Luka sighed as they parted “We can kiss in the bus… Now we should...” he didn’t finish the thought, just gently pushed the other against the opposite wall in front of him. Gareth’s back supported him on the tiles, and the Welsh remained there obediently while looking at the smaller man, noticing he seemed to have something in mind and wanted to take charge for a while.

Luka looked around until he saw the soap dish and fished the bar, rubbing it between his hands, away from the water spray, until a scented foam started to form. Gareth watched him with interest, having an idea on how he would use that. When Luka moved to place the soap back on the soap dish, the thing slipped from his grasp and bounced on the floor. Gareth laughed, running a hand on his hair to pull the dark strands sliding in front of his face away from it.

“How convenient… Someone will have to get that later” he teased, winking playfully at his boyfriend. Luka couldn’t help but laugh with him, blushing a little bit more. 

Said laughs only ceased when Luka approached him, his small body protecting some of Gareth’s lower half from the water being sprayed over them, just so the soap in his hands wouldn’t be washed away when they grasped and started to stroke Gareth’s hard cock.

The Welsh man groaned, breathing becoming heavier as he felt the delicious, tight grip “With both hands already, you’re really in for it now…” he said, placing one hand on Luka’s neck to caress his nape lovingly.

The Croatian just hummed, eyes focused on the hot flesh he had in his soapy hands, moving them back and forth languidly, twisting his wrists and creating more foam the more he massaged his boyfriend. He noticed him lowering his head and moaning again, hips moving forward into his palms. Luka followed his pace, breathing heavily and feeling his own erection throb. “You’re so good to me, love” he heard Gareth whisper, leaning in to bring him closer and devour his heart-shaped lips one more time.

It was hard to keep his knees from going a little weak after that, and Luka did his best to keep moving his hands, since he knew how much Gareth loved it. He didn’t have a real notion of time, but he knew it didn’t take too long before he felt Gareth grab his wrist for the second time in the last hour. This time, however, he did it to interrupt the smaller man right before he parted from him, lips still ghosting over his “I think it’s already time for you to catch that soap” the sound of his voice rasped in Luka’s ears, and the Croatian licked his lips and gulped in response.

With a last kiss on his lips, Luka turned his back to his boyfriend to look for the soap bar. He found it between the opposite wall and the door, and bent over to get it. Obviously he also felt Gareth’s hands finding his unguarded backside, gasping as he also felt said hands squeezing and spreading his cheeks, just enough to expose his most private place. “Gareth… h-here” he said, handing him the recovered soap. 

Gareth took it and moved the bar under the spray of water, cleaning and also rolling it in his palm until the same foam that covered his erection formed in his hand. That wasn’t the ideal substance to work with, but in their context it was the best they could do. Gareth placed the soap back in the dish soap and moved his free palm to rest on Luka’s lower back, signalizing that even after he raised up a little he should keep bent over like that for him.

Luka once again obeyed, soon feeling digits finding their way between his bum cheeks and rub his hole in gentle circles. The midfielder gasped again, swallowing and licking his lips as he prepared himself for what was coming. Slowly, a couple of long fingers slid inside, at the same time the Welsh’s left hand caressed Luka’s back and the side of torso. 

“Gareth…” the smaller one moaned, feeling his fingers massage and rub his insides in a way that made his toes curl. They pushed in and pulled out, in and out, then rubbed new circles in an almost mesmerizing pattern. No matter the situation that part was always done with such sweetness and care that never failed to bring a smile on Luka’s face. He started moving his hips with the other, biting his lip at his own desire burning in his veins, greedy for more “Gareth,” he repeated, his deep voice crackling on the edges “Enough, fuck me, please…”

Such request very rarely was ignored or postponed, and this time proved to be true once again. Luka felt his boyfriend’s fingers slipping out and move to spread his cheeks, opening space for something bigger occupy their abandoned place. The Croatian welcomed him inside the best he could, until he was fully sheltered and Gareth involved him in a warm embrace, whispering sweet praises in his ear.

I was so easy to get lost in their personal bubble; it felt like it was only him, Gareth and the hot water bathing them in a comforting wet veil. Gareth moved slowly but continuously in a sensual dance, and Luka wasn’t surprised on how relaxed he felt - not even remembering and being anxious over their condition of semi-public sex anymore. His striker took his hands and placed them over the tiled wall in front of them, guiding him to a firm surface to support himself. One of Gareth’s covered his own hand completely, while the other rested on the Croatian’s stomach, his body towering over his smaller one.

Luka closed his eyes and moaned, gasping encouragements as the other moved progressively deeper. He could feel his hot open mouth kisses on his shoulder blades, moving upwards to his shoulders and neck, only then biting his flesh with an aroused groan. Luka tilted his head to the front, moaning again and squeezing his boyfriend inside, something that only made him start to thrust harder in search for more of that delicious tightness.

The combination of the closed space, the steam and Gareth’s body and caresses made him a bit light headed, but he was painfully aware of his fast approaching orgasm. He warned the other, knowing he was in similar state. Gareth’s thrusts got harsh enough to get their skin slapping against each other, and Luka couldn’t help but gasp a chuckle as the Welsh man fumbled to reach the faucet and increase the water flow just to produce enough white noise to cover them.

“Gareth… Ah, I can’t do it” Luka whimpered, biting his lip to not make things more difficult, and adjusting the hands sprawled on the wall. His boyfriend got the message and used a hand to cover his mouth again - and this time Luka couldn't be more grateful for it. Gareth thrusted again and again and the midfielder moaned into his palm, feeling already impossibly close to his limits.

“Love, I'm gonna come” Gareth rasped, holding the smaller one more firmly into his embrace. Even before he put it into words, Luka knew neither of them would last much longer than that. His breath came out of his nose shaky and shallow. The dizzy feeling in his clouded mind intensified and contrasted with the tingling hot feeling in his lower belly, especially when Gareth’s broad palm slid from his stomach all the way down to his crotch, enveloping his dripping cock in a firm grip and moving it in the same rhythm of his hips.

Luka’s blunt fingernails scratched the tiles under them, and the Croatian moaned deeply, giving up on resisting the most delicious wave of pleasure washing over his body. He could feel his body pulsing, contracting and relaxing, heart racing and the knowing blank thoughts floating in his head. He didn’t know the exact moment Gareth came too, but he was aware of the way he felt inside himself, extra wet and throbbing, as much as the teeth marking the flesh of his shoulder.

The Welsh’s hand kept stroking him for a little longer, and Luka felt his legs giving up a little from the sensitiveness. His boyfriend seemed to sense it and took him in his arms, gently turning him around so he could embrace his small frame properly. He saw Gareth rest his back against the wall behind him once again, and sighed as he did the same on Gareth’s broad chest. He could hear his heart beating fast, just like own, and smiled to himself.

Luka’s breathing slowly found a more regular rhythm as he relaxed under the Welsh’s sweet caresses on his back and head, scratching lightly just the way he knew always made Luka sleepy - especially after an orgasm.

“Don’t get too comfortable, remember we have to leave now?” Gareth chuckled, noticing how quiet and lazy the midfielder became in his arms.

“You should take responsibility, you were the one dragging me inside” Luka murmured, feeling like whining again just because he couldn’t stay like that for longer. Against his will, he slowly detached himself from the other, though didn’t protest when his boyfriend took him in a loving, languid last kiss.

“I take full responsibility, will make up for it when we get back” Gareth said, smooching him and reaching out for the soap again to get them clean. 

This process took them way less time, since the goal was to actually get themselves washed and ready to leave. They came out and dried themselves with the towels Luka brought before. What was a joke before became really useful and relieving when he could use the spare towel he brought for Gareth’s hair on himself.

After they stepped out of the stall they noticed how quiet everything seemed compared to earlier. The duo wrapped themselves on their towels, gathered Luka’s wet garments and walked carefully towards the dressing room, finding it empty. They could have panicked, thinking everybody left without them, only if they didn’t hear the loud voices of their teammates right outside the room. In the end the situation couldn't be better, since they had time to dress up properly without giving so much away how they've been together.

They packed, got their bags and were just about to cross the double doors to exit the dressing room, when they almost collided with an unaware Álvaro and Lucas.

“Hey! You found Luka! We're waiting for you two to go” Álvaro said, pointing at what should be the rest of the team behind him.

“Ah sorry, I ended up spending too much time in the shower, so Luka came back to wait for me” Gareth said with a smile, passing an arm around the smaller one's shoulders to bring him closer in a friendly way. Luka simply nodded in agreement, scratching his nose with a finger and trying not to get flustered.

Álvaro shrugged and jogged ahead, telling them to hurry up, but Lucas stayed for a little longer. The Spanish narrowed his eyes at Luka and asked “Is your hair wet? Why did you shower if you were benched today?” 

Luka touched his own hair with wide eyes “Erm yes, I just…” he said avoiding to look at his friend, knowing he would see yet again how awful he was when it came to tell lies. “I was… Uh, cold... I thought a hot bath could warm me up...” 

Lucas looked at him for a few seconds, then at Gareth and back at Luka “You guys…” he smirked finally, shaking his head and snorting a laugh “I swear to god, next time we leave without you two” he said, pointing at them as a warning, before jogging to join Álvaro.

“Lucas, No! I’m-!” Luka tried to run after his teammate, but was held back by an amused Gareth.

“Nevermind, love. They would imply it sooner or later, we don’t have the best reputation for a while now” he tried to reason the Croatian, chuckling when he noticed how rosy his cheeks were. He knew he must be a little flustered himself but, well… there was nothing to be done at that point.

Luka tried not to be carried away, but Gareth’s light humour did make him smile “This is your fault. I’m not falling for your traps again, look where you get me into” he said, letting the other hug and kiss him on the face, knowing very well he would end up doing the same the next chance his boyfriend had.

“I’m sorry” Gareth chuckled once again “I said I’d make up for it! Now let’s go before more people pay attention to us” he said then, taking Luka by the hand and guiding them through the corridor to where everybody was starting to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was my first smut for these two :) Feedback is much appreciated!  
> esparafuso.tumblr.com


End file.
